


My Horror Thingies

by heartbreak_human



Category: Original Work
Genre: 'monster', Abduction, Animals, Blood, Bloody Mary References, Creepy, Death, Gen, Homelessness, Horror, Hunters & Hunting, Kidnapping, Nature, Period-Typical Sexism, Poetry, Possible Character Death, Possible stalker, Repetition, Rural town, Spooky, Trees, conspiracy theorist - Freeform, forest, living in the woods, poem, possible alien, possible monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreak_human/pseuds/heartbreak_human
Summary: This is all up to interpretation.
Relationships: Jamie and Me





	1. Jamie.

Jamie.

By: Jax Brown

Jamie told me to stay in bed,

I don’t ever listen.

Jamie told me to stay in bed,

Now Jamie is missing.

Jamie told me to stay in bed.

Jamie got straight As.

Jamie told me to stay in bed,

But he’s been gone for days.

Jamie told me to stay in bed,

Unless dad came back home.

Jamie told me to stay in bed,

But I’m still all alone.

Jamie told me to stay in bed,

Or something bad would happen.

Jamie’s gone and our dog is dead.

Behind me there is laughing.


	2. Red Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also up for interpretation. The men here are sexist pigs.

Red Clouds

By: Jax Brown

The clouds are red and heavy,

Looming over the town.

I had an emerald chevy,

But now it looks more brown.

The sky is looking scary,

The preschool kids are crying.

They’re screaming ‘Bloody Mary’,

The young ones here are dying.

The clouds are red and bloody,

Raining on our fields.

The college kids don’t study,

They’re busy being concealed.

The sky is looking crimson,

This time it’s not the sunset.

The men are blaming women,

The clouds look  _ more  _ upset.


	3. Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason this is in the past tense.

Wild

I lived in the forest, 

Away from all of you.

I lived in the forest,

Where nobody tells me what to do.

I slept in the woods,

With all my fauna friends.

I slept in the woods,

Went forward, no dead-ends.

I ran from the people,

Looking for the beast.

I ran from the people,

Don’t hunt me, I’m no feast.

I climbed the oak branches,

To hide from all your spears.

I climbed the oak branches, 

You’re getting far too near.


	4. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four ways to die. Definitely not the most gruesome. I read an article and almost threw up.

_ Bound _

_ A man wakes up bound to an electric chair. _

_ He looks around the room… _

_ No one is there. _

_ A man wakes up bound to a wooden cross. _

_ He looks into the smoke… _

_ Then he hears his coughs. _

_ A man wakes up bound to a chain by his wrists. _

_ He looks around the darkness… _

_ And then the beast hits. _

_ A man wakes up bound to a racing horse. _

_ He looks at the clouds… _

_ And dies on the course. _

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write more.


End file.
